


at the funeral

by runningon5hoursofsleepyay



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Dead Astoria greengrass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningon5hoursofsleepyay/pseuds/runningon5hoursofsleepyay
Summary: okay like?? what is this?? why is this one of the best ones in my storage?? am i really that bad??(for the record: yes, i am)but okay. the original title was ‘you have me, you’re not alone, you’re loved’ and just. what.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, but it’s up for interpretation
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	at the funeral

Somber music played somewhere in the background. Adults wearing respectable robes walked around talking together, while the younger children wore more muggle-ish clothing.

James was complaining about how bored he was, and Lily would probably agree, as Albus predicted. But that didn’t matter.

What mattered was the silent boy sitting next to him, his hands stiff in his lap and his expression vacant.

Al decided he didn’t like that. Scorpius wasn’t  _all_ sunshine and rainbows, but he was still used to there being some sort of emotion.

Scorpius was withdrawn and Al didn’t feel like prodding, but he didn’t feel like leaving it alone either.

“Scorpius?” He murmured softly. When the boy didn’t answer, he continued. “I know words like ‘things are going to get better’ or ‘it’s okay’ don’t help, but...you’re not alone in this, okay?”

“...”

“...You have me.”

“...”

Scorpius didn’t answer and Al turned back to the front, but then a small voice made him pause.

“Thanks, Al,” Scorpius whispered, hesitantly wrapping his arms around him. And, like a good friend, Al patted his back as Scorpius cried into his shirt.


End file.
